Gibbs Got Competition
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Gibbs has a bit of a problem with Kate's new friend and he feels a bit threatened. sequel to The Sketch though you dont have to read that one but it helps if you do final chapter up. An unexpected guest and will Kate stay or leave? now complete. Kate/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No still do not own anything sigh. Will return them as soon as I am done.

A/N : This is a continuation of The Sketch and is set a few weeks after that incident happens.

- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs has competition

Standing in the parking lot, next to the car that she had just emerged from, Kate leaned over to kiss her date, who was dropping her off. She was going to kiss his cheek but he turned his face at the last moment and she landed up kissing him on the lips instead. She was caught totally off guard, but she was not complaining, hell he was one good kisser.

They broke apart when the phone on her hip started to ring and vibrate, breaking the silent embrace that they were enjoying. Looking at the caller ID and seeing Gibbs's name she said "hey I gotta go, I'll call you later" and started making her way towards the building. Her date, it seemed did not want to go and pulled her back towards him and engaged her in another conversation and it seemed that she didn't mind and carried on with the conversation.

A few parking spaces away, watching the scene were a pair of the clearest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. When the gaze had first settled on the couple they were twinkling and dancing with mischief, but then as he recognized the brunette as his agent, the eyes turned into icy, steel blue slits.

As he saw her lean in to kiss her date or whoever he was, Gibbs's hand that was holding the ever present cup of coffee tightened around it, causing some of the hot, strong, brown liquid to spill onto the seat. "Damn" Gibbs growled as the liquid burned his skin.

He decided that he'd seen enough, and he needed to get away from there before his anger turned into a full blown rage and before he built up enough of a temper to beat the life out of the stranger who had HIS AGENT in his arms.

Getting out of his car and making his way to the building, and passing her on his way there. As he did so, he made sure that his shoulder brushed hers and without looking up at either of them he acknowledged her presence "Special Agent Todd" he said icily and didn't stop for a response.

"Crap" she pulled away from her date, "I'll call you later" she shouted as she made her way to the door of the building. Alone in the elevator on the way up to her floor she wondered what was up with her boss. He usually didn't react this way when DiNozzo was teasing her about her dates or even when Gibbs himself saw her leaving with them himself.

When the doors swished open on her floor, she stepped out of the metal box and made her way to her desk greeting DiNozzo and McGee as she did so. Tony didn't miss a beat "How was your date last night?" he was looking up at Kate with all the interest in the world. "Good" came the growl from desk across theirs and three heads turned in Gibbs direction.

"Wow Boss I didn't know you had a date last night!" "I didn't" came Gibbs's impatient reply. Tony was now confused but before he could ask another question Gibbs beat him to it. "So… Special…Agent…Todd…how...was… your…little…adventure…this…morning?" he laboured each word making it sound worse than anyone could ever imagine.

Kate looked like she wanted to kill Gibbs but she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before answering him, very satisfying Gibbs." "Well then the little adventure is over and you can get back to doing what you're paid to do," he growled. He knew he was being a bastard but he didn't care at this moment.

"Actually I'm going to see Abby if that doesn't bother you" she replied hotly and made her way back to the elevator. Tony and McGee buried themselves back in what they were doing, afraid of being on the receiving end of Gibbs wrath. They were however wondering about what had happened between their boss and co worker, to make them both as furious as they both were.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Down in Abby's lab Kate was yelling furiously to Abby about what had just transpired between her and Gibbs in the bullpen. "I mean who the hell does he think he is behaving with me the way he did? It was humiliating!" Abby did nothing to try and diffuse Kate's anger knowing that it would result in an even bigger temper flare.

An hour later when had calmed down considerably Abby said to her "Kate you know how Gibbs can be… He's full of himself and he can be unbearable at times but I don't think he meant to upset you the way he did." "It's not what he said Abbs it was the way he said it."

Kate looked like she was going to start all over again and Abby tried to keep her from doing that. "Hey…" she linked her hand with Kate's when Kate did not respond "hey he's not worth crying over Kate, if he upset you that much. " "Yeah I guess you're right." Kate said as she wiped away the rogue tear that had ran down her cheek.

When Kate returned to the bullpen, after what she called her therapy session with Abbs, she found DiNozzo and McGee still buried in their work and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. At least that would give her a bit more time to compose herself until he returned. She was sure that he was on his usual coffee run and she was glad that she had Abby to turn to in times like these.

Starting with the paperwork that was crowding her desk, she soon became so immersed in it that she forgot all about the incident that took place earlier. They worked in silence McGee typing away furiously trying to finish as much as he could, DiNozzo trying to figure out a way of finding out the reason of the outburst that morning but not wanting to ask directly, and Kate just keeping her mind as occupied as she could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gibbs was just as furious as Kate but since she was the first to go to Abby he decided to try and clear his mind with a quick run to his caffeine dealer two blocks away. As he stepped outside the building, he felt the icy wind sting his eyes and cheeks, but he had to clear his mind. He pulled up his coat further and kept on walking, knowing that if he didn't his day would just get worse.

He was used to having his life in order and in balance and having a specific routine to follow everyday and not as messed up as it was at this moment, or as it had been for the past few weeks. There was only one person that could be blamed for this, whether she knew it or not or whether she did anything intentionally or not.

He cursed himself to no extent as he walked, finally reaching his destination and what promised to be a help to his mood. The coffee shoppe was empty and he didn't have to wait long for the fix to his addiction, the brown hot liquid warming his throat and body and calming him a little as he swallowed sip after sip. He ordered a second cup and made his way back to the office.

As he walked back his thoughts backtracked to the incident in the parking lot and the aftermath that had followed as a result of his reaction to it in the bullpen. He could have handled it better than he did, he knew it, and now he not going to be easily forgiven for a long time.

However that was not what was bothering him. The source of his problem was why he reacted the way he did today. It was not as if he didn't know she was dating. Tony seemed to think it was okay to make her personal life public and had no trouble mentioning her dates frequently.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He couldn't dwell on the thought any longer, as the elevator doors swished open and he stepped out of it and made his way over to his desk, stealing a glance at Kate as he passed her. She was busy reading through the paperwork that he had thrown onto her desk when she was down in Abby's lab. Now he felt a little guilty knowing that he did that just to be spiteful and he knew it was going to be a while before he was going to be forgiven.

Eventually he also started on the work that had to be finished by the end of the week, occasionally stealing glances at Kate. She in the meanwhile made no attempt to look or communicate with any of her co-workers and especially not her boss, looking only at the papers in her hand and her computer screen. All she wanted was for the day to be over or for something to happen that would make it better than it currently was.

Three hours later it seemed like her day was going to change, though she wasn't sure if it was going to get better or worse. The elevator doors swished open for the umpteenth time that day but this time a really good looking guy stepped off it. He looked around the office and spotted Gibbs whom he recognized from that morning. He walked over to Gibbs's desk knowing that Kate would not be far from there since they were on the same team.

"Good afternoon" the visitor said as he reached Tony's desk, "I'm looking for Special Agent Todd" he continued as he looked from Tony to McGee to Gibbs. "Well if you turn around you might see her" Tony replied in his most boring tone but still smiling. The good looking guy did so and came face to face with Kate. She looked at him and flashed a million dollar smile that Gibbs had only seen once before.

"So what can we do for you Mr. … "DiNozzo started but realized he did not read the name on the card that the guy had been issued. "It's Matthew Tyler and I was hoping to steal Kate away from you guys for about an hour and a half just so that we could have lunch together. "She's busy typing reports" Tony replied dryly immensely enjoying rejecting Kate's date's request. Gibbs was glad that Tony did but did not show it on his face, instead only fixed Tony with the glare that he usually reserved for him. "Actually you should ask the boss over there."

He turned to look at Gibbs "so what do you say?" Matt asked waiting for an answer. "What do I say about what?" he was really impatient now and even though he heard the question the first time around he wanted Matt to ask again. "Could I please steal Kate away from you for a little while? Matt requested again.

It shattered Gibb's heart to hear it but he kept his face expressionless "you already did" and fixed him with the glare that Tony had received earlier. "Excuse me?" Matt was dumbfounded. "You asked for an hour and a half you know have an hour and twenty five minutes." Gibbs said still challenging the visitor. Before Gibbs could change his mind Kate gathered her stuff and led Matt out of the bullpen and out of Gibbs's view, knowing that his mood was going to deteriorate even more.

They did not leave the building right away as Kate wanted Matt to meet Abby and knowing that he would was eager to meet her as well. Stopping at the lab rat's floor she entered and said "Abbs?" "Hey Kate that's twice in one day what happened now?" "Nothing Abbs just wanted you to meet Matt" and she waited for the reaction she knew that would come from her friend.

Abby was in front of them in a split second and Matt was clearly surprised at her get-up. He was a little surprised, even though he had heard a lot about Abby from Kate it still was a bit of a shock. Abby was no fazed though and said "so you're Matt!" and eyed him from top to bottom. "The one and only" he played along.

Seeing the glances that were being passed between the ladies he excused himself "mind if I take a look around?" "No problem - just don't touch anything that looks freaky!" Abby replied smiling. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself" he said while walking away from the ladies.

"Wow Kate he is definitely a looker and he's funny and charming too." "Yeah he is amazing Abbs" Kate said dreamily. "As long as he's not an agent its okay because, Kate, romance between agents never works" Abby mocked in Gibbs's voice and they both started giggling. Then in all seriousness Abby said "no wonder Gibbs was so furious and mean to you this morning Kate, it's because he's got competition."

"What?" Kate asked incredulously "Abbs be serious what are you talking about?" This was definitely news to Kate. "Oh come on Kate, don't tell me you didn't know" "I didn't" Now it was Abby's turn to be surprised. "I'm serious Abby" Kate continued "I really didn't know, and besides what makes you think that he's even remotely interested in me?"

"I don't know Kate," Abby whispered so that Matt wouldn't hear "maybe it has to do with your guys making out session in the elevator a few weeks ago!" and she started giggling even more. Kate turned crimson within a few seconds "How did you know about that?" "So then it's true?" "WHAT?" Kate was very, very nervous. She knew that they would have found out eventually but this was weird.

"It was a once off thing Abbs, nothing else happened." "That's not what Gibbs said." This got Kate thinking very hard, she was going to be in some deep, deep trouble. Before Abby could say anything else that would have made her think more than she was she called Matt and they left for their lunch date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Kate was gone Gibbs went down to see Abbs knowing that she would have the information that he wanted on Kate's new friend. "Hey Abby" "Hey my silver haired fox!" she replied brightly. "What can you tell me Abbs? he showed a the huge cup of Caff-Pow that he had brought for her. "Gibbs, therapy sessions are made in confidence, we don't disclose what is said between doctor and patient. She tried to take the Caff-Pow from him but he took it away, saying "Nothing comes for free Abbs"

"Aww come on Gibbs" she pleaded. "Tell me and you can get it" he replied. "Fine but if she finds out I'm telling her you blackmailed me." "Works for me" he said happy with himself as long he got the information. "Okay so he's a long time friend, and has a huge business empire and he is totally in love with her, and he asked her to marry him." Gibbs's heart almost shattered for the second time that day."

"What did she say? Did she accept or reject his offer?" he needed to know as his heart was at stake here. Abby didn't have the heart to tell him yes directly so she said "we're having a celebratory party tonight actually as he's leaving in two days again for business." "I'm sorry Gibbs" "Yeah Abbs so am I" she heard the rejection and disappointment in his voice. She had to do something for him.

"Hey Gibbs there's just one thing we don't have a place to celebrate. McGee lives too far, DiNozzo is renting, my geyser burst so it's a mess and Kate's is being painted so can we have it at your house?" She knew that this was going overboard but it was the one chance that they had to get Gibbs and Kate together. "No Abbs" "Come on Gibbs please? I promise I'll make it up to you" she fixed him with such a smile that he couldn't refuse her a second time.

When Gibbs had left Abby called McGee and told him of her plan and told him to tell DiNozzo only half of it, the half that did not involve getting Gibbs and Kate together. "Hey Tony, Abby wants us to initiate Kate's date into our friends group." "Ok probie what did she have in mind?" "Well she mentioned that Ducky was going to do a Y-incision on the body in the morgue and she wanted him to see it up close and personal and we thought that you were the best guy for the job."

"Fine I'll do it, I'll take one for the team" Tony said knowing that he would enjoy making the newbie squirm. He called Ducky and told him to wait until he got there. Ducky didn't have to wait long though because just then Kate and Matt had returned from lunch. Gibbs was by now back at his desk and his mood was worse than ever. Now he was being totally unbearable.

Hey Matt come on there's something I wanted to show you, it's really interesting" Tony was as excited as a child that had just received a new toy and was about to use it for the first time. He led Matt down to autopsy and scrubbed in and made matt do the same. He saw the colour drain from the guy's face and for this first time actually felt sorry for him. Aah well he had to go through initiation to become a part of the circle.

Up in the bullpen Kate looked questioningly at Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs didn't bother to respond to her look or the questions that followed. McGee looked as clueless as usual. After what seemed like eternity DiNozzo and a clearly traumatised Matt returned to the bullpen. "What did you do to him Tony?" "Nothing Kate Ducky needed help with a Y-incision so we went to assist.

Gibbs Smirked to himself mentally thanking Abby already, but he would get her something to really show his appreciation. He couldn't wait that long though so he called her "Abby" "yes Gibbs" "Thanks" "No problem, so we're still on for tonight?" "Yep"

Needless to say Matt did not want to stay at the office any longer but promised to visit again. As he was leaving Gibbs said "hey Matt we're having a little party tonight at my place, I'll be expecting you." It was not a question but an order and he knew that Matt would not disappoint him. He looked at the rest of them "you guys are expected to com as well" he growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2 : I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to get it up soon. Until then I hope that this keeps you people entertained.

Sorry had to repost this as I was having a bit of a problem accessing it.

Thanks Hellraiser

PS don't forget to leave your trail of thoughts, and suggestions behind. They are all very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this one took so long and I hope that it was worth the wait. Will base chapter 3 on your peoples reviews but I don't know how quickly I will be able to post as I'm currently writing exams and busy with loads of assignments. Till then I hope this will do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the team had met up at Gibbs's house as he had ordered them to. Nobody had even tried to get out of it fearing that they might be on the receiving end of his wrath. Thankfully the day had ended earlier than usual as there were no recent or new cases to work on. They had all brought something to eat and drink, making it a little easier for Gibbs, not that it would have been a train-smash if they had to order food too.

The fact that Kate's friend was going to be there was proving to be more of a difficult task to deal with than Gibbs had initially thought. It was not that he did not like the guy, it was just that Gibbs didn't want Kate to be with anyone who he thought was not good enough for her, and the fact that they had been working together for a while now made him aware of what qualities she possessed and what she looked for/at in other people's characters.

The mood was light and humorous, with all of them eating, drinking, joking around with each other and not forgetting to know Matt better. Gibbs as usual, stood aside observing all of them, especially Matt and Kate, his gaze lingering on Kate longer than on the rest of the team, but quickly moving on when she caught him looking at her.

He was brought out of his reverie when Ducky came up next and stood next to him, "what's the matter Jethro? You look like you have the worlds' problems on your shoulders!" "it's nothing I cant handle Duck, just a few more hours and it'll all be over" his gaze moved back to Kate and he found that he could not tear it away this time, even when she caught him. Ducky followed Gibbs's line of vision and found what it was that Gibbs was looking at and let out a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you just tell her Jethro? This has been going on for way too long." "She has someone Duck, remember?" he said looking at Matt for a minute and wondered to himself what Kate had seen in him anyway. "Then are you just going to let it go Jethro? Without even fighting for what is rightfully yours?" "Ducky, please, give it a rest! Gibbs pleaded and besides he did not want to hear anymore, since it was already bad enough that he had witnessed their little scene this morning.

Outside it had begun to snow, lightly covering the ground in a relatively thin white reflective blanket. The weather mirrored Gibbs's mood at the present moment – grey, dull and dark with very few slight rays of light shining through. He needed to get fresh air and he needed to get out of the enclosed space as soon as possible. He grabbed a glass of champagne and made his way to the front door, leading him to the outer world that he so craved.

On his way out he had to pass Kate and Abby and therefore caught snippets of their conversation. Abby saw him standing behind Kate, but as Kate's back was towards him she had no idea that he was behind her. Abby for her part made no movement or gesture to indicate that he was there either and that he was eavesdropping on their conversation, and she only prompted Kate to talk more.

"…I'm not sure Abby; I mean this is happening way faster than I had thought it would." "But I thought that you lived Matt Kate." "I do, but I'm not in love with him and I think that's a bit of a problem and there is a difference. And that's not enough to get married to him. I think I might have rushed in giving him an answer," she sounded confused and very, very unsure of herself.

"Kate" he closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear, "congratulations and I wash you all the joy and happiness with…. Gibbs," he paused for the effect he wanted his words to have on her. She turned around to face him facing him, noticing how he was really invading her personal space and how she really did not mind at all. "His name is Matthew" she corrected him. "I know" he responded with his infamous smirk returning once again returning.

He left her standing there speechless and thinking long and hard, and made his way outside onto the porch and to freedom, from the confinement that he had felt he was in. Outside the cold wind that hit his face felt welcome and it refreshed him, helping to clear his extremely cluttered mind and the thoughts he should not have been having. "Just a few more hours and then it will all be over with" he tried to convince himself.

Brushing a bit of the snow off of the railing, he sat on it, facing the street, just enjoying the silence and tranquility and that he was away from the group inside. "Damn Gibbs, you really got it bad for her! Who would have thought that you'd fall for her? And now that you have it's too late to do anything about it." He sat there on the railing, lost in his thoughts and unconsciously sipping the champagne that he had brought out with him.

He was so lost in his head that he did not notice that Kate and Matt had also emerged from the house and passed him as they made their way toward the street on the snow covered ground. "Four…five…six" Gibbs said to himself thinking of why he had suddenly stopped swearing "why did you wait so long? You should have told her that day you cornered her in the elevator. You knew how you felt then and she would have told you, had you just taken the effort to ask her. So there really is no one to blame but yourself."

He let out a tired sigh and gathered up some snow from the railing in his hand and packed it tightly, shaping it into a ball. With all the anger, disappointment and frustration he had pent up in him and needed to let out, he hurled the ball in no specific direction, but he knew that it was not a good direction when he heard someone say "what the …" Gibbs chuckled to himself, "okay… maybe it was a good direction and it was not a waste of my effort or energy."

As if on cue Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky came outside as well, wondering where everybody was and as usual Tony's luck ran out. "What was that for DiNozzo?" Kate stalked up to him and demanded an answer. "What are you talking about Kate? We've just come out now!" he asked her genuinely confused. Gibbs who was still sitting on the railing just smirked to himself. "It was not funny DiNozzo" Kate scolded.

"Seriously Kate I have no idea what…" the rest of his sentence was left hanging as a snowball hit him square in the chest. Looking up he saw Matt grinning from ear to ear and a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Oh well two can play at this game and my aim is way better than yours you little autopsy wimp" Tony whispered so that only his team minus Kate could hear.

Before Tony could retaliate however, another snowball was hurled at him, and he moved away allowing it to hit McGee in the face. "Oh his means war" McGee muttered, brushing the snow off of his face, and soon enough there was a huge snow fight going on with Matt, Kate and Abby on one team – despite Abby's protests and Gibbs, Tony and McGee on the other. Ducky preferred to watch from the sidelines.

For the most part it was Matt who was the target and Kate and Abby occasionally so that it wouldn't have been too obvious that they were singling him out. Then Gibbs decided to change their game plan and called his team members and told them about the plan, which they accepted without hesitation. "Oh this is going to be fun" he said "lets see if her punk of a boyfriend will help her swim or let her sink."

He made his way towards her and once again came up behind her. He saw that she was busy trying to pack up snow for her next round of ammunition. Abby saw the determined look in his face and the glint in his eyes and backed away from the pair as far and quietly as she could. "Agent Todd" he startled her, her head shooting up as fast as the nerves and muscles would have allowed.

She turned to face him, "Gibbs what are you doing?" "What do you think I'm doing?" "You cant answer a question with a question Gibbs" she said flatly as the conversation was going nowhere. "Really?" he acted surprised like it was the first time he'd ever heard something as ridiculous as that and raised an eyebrow. "Ok seriously now" the smirk left his face and a serious expression took its place.

"There's something that you need to know Kate" "like what Gibbs?" he stepped up even closer and took her hands in his making her drop the ammunition she was creating. Kate" his voice was almost a whisper, "I… "You what Gibbs" she was curious to know what was on her bosses mind. What was it that made him come up to her like this in full view of everyone else? He spun her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest and grabbed her wrists and held them securely behind her back as if he was apprehending a suspect.

"Okay boys" he shouted to Tony and McGee "the target is secure and stabilized, fire on my count" he started counting aloud "one … two…three … FIRE!" Kate felt the snowballs hit her before she even saw them. They were coming from every direction and she could do nothing to defend herself, as Gibbs still had her hands secured behind her back. Abby stood giggling at Kate and the situation she was in.

She turned her head to look at Matt questioningly "aren't you going to help me?" "I would love to Kate but I really don't want to gat involved in a work spat" he replied still smiling at her all the same. Tony and McGee kept firing and she was the recipient of 99 of their shots. In between getting hit Gibbs inched his face closer to hers "I think that's a wrong answer – don't you Kate?" His breath tickled her ear and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her body tingle with excitement.

"Okay guys that's enough for now, Kate's gonna have it in for you when we get back to work! He shouted to the trigger happy boys, making the flying objects stop hitting Kate. He turned her around once more and pressed her up as close to him as possible, his face moving ever so slightly closer to hers as well. "Oh yes Kate" he said breathlessly "what I wanted to tell you was, Tony was telling you the truth" "About what Gibbs" she looked confused. "He didn't throw that first snowball… I did."

He finished talking and very swiftly brushed her lips with his relishing the slight spark that his action had created, and then just as hastily he let go of her and walked away, leaving her more puzzled and perplexed than before. It took her a few minutes to register and process what he had said, before it made sense in her already muddled brain.

"Gibbs" she shouted, not knowing what else she was going to say but shouting nonetheless. When he didn't stop or turn around to acknowledge her call, she shouted again. "Gibbs, I'm talking to you, don't just ignore me like that when I'm talking to you!" she stalked up faster toward him and as she got nearer he turned around and faced her. Abby and McGee stopped as well but a little ahead of Gibbs leaving Matt to head the house and Ducky on his own.

When she was about two feet away from Gibbs Tony who was standing next to Gibbs stuck out his foot causing her to lose her balance and she fell onto Gibbs sending them both crashing to the ground with her on top of him. "Yes Kate, you were saying?" his lip curling at the corner and the twinkle that she had seen a few weeks ago in the elevator back in his eyes making her heart skip a beat of few. "That was not funny Tony" "From down there no its not, but from up here it's a totally different view! What do you say Probie?" "Sorry Kate I have to agree with Tony on this one."

"Hey Matt" Gibbs shouted, still pinned down on the ground by Kate "if I didn't know any better I'd say your girls is falling for me! Kate groaned. "Oh stop it Gibbs!" "What Kate it's true" Gibbs joked. "And she cant seem to keep her hands off of you too… Boss can you Kate?" Tony said as he noticed Kate's tight grip on Gibbs's shirt where it was unbuttoned at the chest and knowing that he was starting something here but not caring and enjoying putting Kate in this awkward situation.

Matt backtracked and made his way to where Gibbs and Kate were still lying on the snow covered ground, and extended his hand to Kate to help her up, but she just glared at him. "It's a bit late for help now don't you think?" and she still made no effort to let go of Gibbs, even though she knew this was way out of bounds. She was definitely loving every second of being this close to him after a very long time and being in control of the situation.

"Come on Kate, it was just a snow fight and I really did not want to be on the receiving end of your teams wrath. Besides I had my fair share earlier in autopsy" Matt said. "Fine" Kate eventually took a hold of Matt's hand and hoisted herself off of Gibbs allowing him to breath freely.

By the time Gibbs got to his feet, Kate was at the patio, walking with Matt and Tony on either side of her. "Hey Gibbs" Abby came up to him "this is just a theory I heard somewhere, I'm not sure if it true or not or even if it works. We can test it now" "Abbs what are you talking about?" I think if she's in love with you she'll turn around and look back at you before she enters the house." "Abby where did you hear something as crazy as that?" "Lets just say it was someone's gut feeling my silver haired fox" she smiled at him. "Fine but only because it's a gut feeling!"

As they trudged back up to the house Gibbs and Abby kept their gazes focused on Kate's profile each silently hoping for the same thing – that she would look back. It seemed though that Abby's theory was in fact just a theory or myth as Kate ascended the stairs and had one foot over the threshold. She was almost halfway when she suddenly stopped, causing the lab techie and their boss to both hold their breaths.

X X X X X X X X X X X

That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it… Ok now I need your feedback. What do you think Kate should do? Look back or not? Will base chapter 3 on the reviews I receive from you people.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Apologies go to everyone who was waiting so eagerly for this installment. I hope it was worth your wait. It's a little long but bear with me. Okay enough of this just read on... All spelling and grammer mistakes are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey come on Kate, don't go blocking the doorway, other people also want to enter the house." Gibbs and Abby heard Tony starting with Kate again. "Yeah, yeah Tony hold your horses the housed isn't going anywhere." Kate replied. She placed one foot into the house and both Gibbs and Abby stood frozen to their spots waiting for her next move, each of them again praying silently for the same thing. Slowly Kate turned around, eyes scanning the place, searching for Gibbs and lighting up when her brown ones found his bright blue ones, causing her to smile a slightly.

"Guess it's not a myth then" Abby said happily, "Now Gibbs you have to make the next move or else it really is going to be too late." By the time she and Gibbs came into the house they found Kate, Tony, McGee and Matt all as close to the fireplace as possible without getting burnt. Kate by far looked the worst, and well she was, since she was on the receiving end of a very long snowball fight. "Hey Kate there are some dry clothes in the room if you want to change," Gibbs offered.

"It's okay Gibbs I've got some in the car, I just wanted to get a little warm before I went out to get it," she replied. "Hey Matt quit sitting on your ass and get the lady her clothes before she freezes to death!" Tony shook Matt up. "Or would you prefer going to autopsy where you'll be the body…" McGee continued "ALIVE" he added as afterthought but still getting the desired results. Kate glared at Tony and McGee somewhat also surprised that McGee had decided to say something like that.

"Would you rather have suffered in those wet clothes all night Kate?" Tony asked innocently trying not to laugh. "No Tony but you could have been nicer and McGee you didn't have to remind him about autopsy, he's going to have nightmares now." "Well Kate at least when you want him to do something for you and he does not want to you can always threaten him with us taking him to autopsy," Tony smirked. "You have a point there DiNozzo" Gibbs added. "Gibbs?" Kate asked astounded that Gibbs had he'd agreed with Tony "and don't forget Matt that I'll be performing this particular autopsy and not Dr. Mallard!" he winked at Kate.

Matt blanched a little and within a matter of a few seconds bolted out the front door to the car where he was stuck at the trunk apparently undecided as to which set of clothes to take into the house for Kate. He settled on a set of casual ones as opposed to the formal ones. He picked up the set of clothing, not noticing the sketch book in between them and dropped it unknowingly onto the ground then closed the trunk and made his way back to the house and Kate and the others.

"Uh Gibbs where can I change?" Kate asked as she had no idea where the bedrooms or bathroom was. "Bedrooms down the hall." "Thanks," she grabbed Abby's arm as she made her way to the bedroom. "Hey you don't need me to change…do you?" Abby was confused. "It's just so that nobody walks in on me while I'm changing." "Oh come on Kate who's going to do that?" Kate merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah I forgot… Tony's here!" Abby giggled.

Changing Kate's clothes was proving to be something like mission impossible with the way that she was shivering and shaking, and still having the wet clothes somehow still stuck to her. "Abby don't just sit there, help me out here!" "Oh Kate this is so not going to look good." Abby said as she stood up to help her friend. "It doesn't matter what it looks like, just get these cold wet thing off me," Kate was irritable now. "Okay, okay there's no need to bite my head off, Lift your hands" Abby ordered. Kate did as she was told and Abby was just about halfway pulling off the wet T-shirt when her phone rang.

"Sorry Kate I have to take this call, I'll be back in a minute," Abby said exiting the room and not bothering to check if the door was fully closed, in her rush to answer her phone. Seeing his door slightly opened Gibbs thought that Kate and Abby had left already, he entered his room without knocking on the door or saying a word. The sight that met him was both breathtaking and humorous for him and very compromising for Kate.

He stepped in and carefully closed the door making sure to lock it and trying not to make any noise at the same time, that would have gave her a clue that it was him and not Abby that had returned. Her back was facing him and she was still struggling with the T-shirt that Abby had left her with. She felt someone's presence behind her and naturally assuming that it was Abby that had come back she scolded "It's about time Abby, I thought you were going to leave me here to freeze to death all by my lonesome self."

He walked up to where she was standing coming up behind her and standing as close to her as possible without touching her… yet. "Come on Abbs, what's taking you so long? I'm gonna get as old as Gibbs before I get this clothing off and as old as Ducky by the time we leave this room," she giggled and he smiled at her comment and sense of humor, well at least she wasn't crabby. With the end of her sentence he took a hold of her half-on, half-off T-shirt and lifted it, helping her free herself from the cold wet piece of fabric. He moved even closer, allowing her to feel his breath on her neck.

"What are you doing Abby? I didn't know you swing both ways!" there was a definite giggle in her voice and Gibbs was sure that had he been facing her he would have seen the smile that had taken up residence on her face. Placing his hands on her hips, he allowed it to move up and down creating small sparks on her skin. "Okay this is not funny anymore" she sounded a little scared and confused simultaneously.

"Does McGee know about this?" she asked still unsure of herself and the situation she was in. "I'd hope not" came the reply. "Abby you sound like Gibbs, you really need to stop imitating him, it's creeping me out." Not listening to what she was saying his mouth made a trail from her shoulder to her neck, moving away the strands of her hair that were stuck to her damp skin as his hands still caressed her waist . He kissed her longer than he had intended to on her neck.

"Okay this has gone way out of control and I want you to leave right now Abby!" Kate said louder than she needed to while stepping away from the touch and him, and finally turning to look at who she thought was Abby gone insane. The look on her face was priceless or what Tony would have called 'a Kodak Moment'.

"Gibbs" she was embarrassed, mortified and distinctly surprised, "what are you doing in here?" "Well the door was open and you needed help, so I decided to be a Good Samaritan, before you became as old as me or Ducky in one evening, he joked referring to her earlier statement.

His eyes traveled up and down her body and she became self conscious and fully aware of how vulnerable she was at that moment. She mentally thanked herself for changing her pants first and remembering to keep her camisole on, even though it was cold and, knowing that the situation could have been worse had she not had it on.

"So Kate do you still want me to leave or can I stay just for a while?" his eyes twinkled with mischief. Not wanting to let him go but unable to say yes blatantly she replied "your room – your rules Gibbs" ultimately leaving the decision to him. "Are you sure that is what you want Kate?"

"Well I'm almost done" she said picking up her jersey that Matt had retrieved from her car. "Almost" he whispered as he edged closer to her once again and took the piece of clothing from her and tossed it onto the bed. "What are you doing?" "You seem to ask that question a lot Kate!"

"Besides like you said it's my room… my rules," was the only explanation he offered her, "however I am going to ask you two questions before I leave." He was by now in her personal space and her breath caught as she took in his scent, his twinkling eyes, wide smile and the way that his body felt against hers. "Where do I stand Kate?" "Well for now we're in your bedroom in your house" she stopped when his face moved ever so slightly closer to hers.

"Quit playing games Kate, you know what I'm talking about, that day in the elevator after I caught you sketching your masterpiece, did you feel anything or were you just humoring yourself?" She heard the pain in his voice. Avoiding the question she countered "what about your Rule 12 then Gibbs?" He was caught totally off guard with that. "You didn't seem bothered by it that day Special Agent Todd" he snapped.

His scent was making her dizzy and her knees were becoming weak. She was surprised that her voice was still steady; despite the fact that she was extremely nervous, anxious, elated to be near him and more than satisfied that she was alone with him in a confined space for now.

He put his hands on her waist once again, this time making sure that she knew who was in control of the situation. "Gibbs I should go. I've been here for too long and I'm sure Matt is wondering where I am and what I'm doing." "So then leave Kate," he replied matter of factly, not releasing his grip on her and she still not making an attempt to move away from him either.

They stood like that for a while, each savoring the feel of the other's body against their own and the feel of the other's presence, knowing that there might never be another moment like this in the foreseeable future or ever. Both of them were also fighting internal battles, of whether they should throw caution to the wind and go with their hearts or be rational and listen to their minds. In the end it was Gibbs's heart that made the first decision, and not bothered with the repercussions he asked "just one last kiss?" he waited for Kate's approval before he made his move.

He pulled her close to his and covered her mouth with his, taking full advantage of the fact that he was in control of the situation. He hands moved away from her waist and settled around her shoulders, while hers found it's way to his chest and nape of his neck, trying to deepen the already fiery kiss. When she responded just as ardently it fuelled his desire to keep her with him like this for longer even stronger.

Without breaking either body contact or the kiss of any sort, he led them both toward the bed, and settled down on it still continuing with their 'making out' session as Abby had called it. Hands roamed freely in exploration and they endlessly enjoyed the closeness that they now shared, not even wanting to take their relationship to the next level even though they could easily have done so.

Gibbs made no attempt to hide the truth – that he had a sole claim on Kate's heart and soul, and he showed it on the various places of her body, leaving his stamps of authority all over her neck, waist and abdomen. She in turn did the same, although her stamps were in less visible places than his and all above his bellybutton.

About half an hour later Abby came knocking on the door, "hey Kate are you okay?" "Yeah Abby I'm good, be out in a few minutes," she replied. "Don't go Kate… please" Gibbs whispered a pleading look in his eyes, not wanting this moment to end because he knew that once she walked out that door she would be lost to him forever – UNLESS a miracle happened and he was not sure if he believed in those at that moment.

Forcing herself to leave the comfort of his arms and the pleasure that his lips had created on her lips and body, Kate unwillingly stood up and proceeded to put on the jersey that had so casually been forgotten on the bed. Before leaving the sanctuary of his bedroom she walked up to where he was now seated, at the edge of the bed and gave him once last kiss that was hotter and better than the one in the elevator, and the one that had preceded this one. Then she wordlessly left, leaving him sitting in the cold lonely room alone with his thoughts.

Kate entered the living room once again, after changing from her wet clothes and looked for a place to sit where there would be no place for Gibbs next to and her unfortunately there weren't any. "Kate, we're glad to see that you're still alive, I thought you were making you own designer clothes with the time that you took to change," Tony didn't miss a chance now that Gibbs was not there. "Tony could you for once just not start with me? She said distractedly and not quite looking at him as she usually did when she replied to his teasing. Tony gave her a wounded look but it turned into a smile a few minutes later.

"Aah now that you all are here," Ducky emerged from somewhere "has anyone seen Jethro anywhere?" They all exchanged confused looks and McGee replied "Actually no Ducky he's been gone for a while now" Kate remained silent, a slight blush creeping up her neck and cheeks and she started fidgeting nervously. "Kate what's up with you?" "Nothing Tony" she tried to stop fidgeting but it was proving to be very difficult.

Gibbs appeared a few minutes later with a large tray of huge disposable cups of coffee and one enormous Caff-Pow. "Thought that you guys might need these with all the drinking that you've been doing." "Gibbs its freezing outside, do you really expect me to drink that cold Caff-Pow?" Abby moaned. "No Abbs you can have mine," he handed her a cup of coffee ready to give her anything that she demanded. He gave the rest to the others and found himself one short since he donated his to Abbs.

"Wow Boss I didn't think you were so kind to drive all the way to your caffeine dealer and bring us your favourite blend and that you would ever give your fix to someone else consciously." "I am not Tony, I didn't and I needed to clear my mind" he responded looking at Kate straight in the eye. He took up the empty seat next to Kate and sat as near to her as he could, not making it too obvious or making her too nervous. She sat holding the cup in her hand, tracing the rim of it with her index finger and driving Gibbs insane in the process.

He took the cup from her hand making sure that he held her hand for a few long seconds before releasing it, to fully grip the cup. He took a long sip enjoying the feel of it as it raced down his throat and waited for the caffeine to be absorbed into his bloodstream. She in the meanwhile turned to look at him "Gibbs" she said exasperatedly "What it's not like you were drinking it anyway!" he grinned at her.

Tony protested "Kate if I had to do that you would have told me something about my eating habits of elbowed me in the chest or something." Then he had an epiphany "Matt does Kate allow you to do that like drink form her cup or eat from her plate?" Matt thought for a while and then said "no she doesn't Tony now that you've mentioned it, she wouldn't touch it if anyone else had first. Not even me!"

"So Kate how come Gibbs doesn't suffer your wrath when he does that? He doesn't get an elbow in the chest, no withering looks no comments on lack of table manners… nothing" "That's because Tony" Abby said "Gibbs is higher up than you on the ladder he is the Boss" she giggled. "So if I were the boss then… you would still get an elbow in the chest Tony" Kate finished for him, making him frown.

"I need fresh air" Kate said as she stood up from the sofa. "You'll need this," Gibbs handed her one of his NIS sweaters. "It's a lot colder now than it was earlier. As she reached out to get it, her T-shirt lifted a little and Matt noticed the slight bruising of her skin along her waist and lower abdomen. "Those were definitely not there when we were outside earlier!" he thought to himself, though he said nothing about it and tried to piece the puzzle together in his mind.

He followed her after a few moments and came up to stand behind her, not making a sound. Just to see her reaction, he slowly kissed her head and then her neck softly, trying with all his might not to put any pressure where he thought there would be other 'bruising' on her skin. When she did not say anything, he put his arms around her, encircling her and clasping his hands in front of her. She winced a little as he pressed a little on the bruising on her waist.

"Gibbs" she hushed, "this is not funny anymore, anyone could come out here and see us like this and it's not going to be good. Besides I'm not available anymore! remember? I'm getting married soon. This has got to stop." She turned around and came face to face with Matt. "Well until a few minutes ago I answered to the name Matt but if you want to change it to Gibbs I don't mind," he smiled hiding the hurt in his eyes and voice.

They stood in silence each not knowing what to say to the other, and both hoping that the night could just end here and now. When Kate still made no attempt to say anything Matt decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "hey it's getting colder, you should get back inside before you get sick and your team comes after me to get me onto the autopsy table – alive!" he joked smiling widely at her. "Aren't you coming in as well?" she asked. "I'll join you in a while" he answered and guided her back into the house and her team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: So there we go chapter 3 is all done. I'm currently working on the plot for chapter 4 I don't know when it will be posted though as I am currently busy with exams and assignments so it might be a really long wait. But who knows if you guys leave enough reviews I might just post earlier than when I finish with all my campus assignments.

As usual don't forget to leave your thoughts behind and give me some ideas for chap 4 and what do you guys think Matt should do? Give her up or break his own heart?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** please see chapter 1

**A/N:** Once again sorry for the long wait as I was busy with exams and assignments but I needed a break and hence this chapter took form. It had taken shape in my mind but as I wrote it out, it went in a totally different direction and this is a product of literally over 20 rewrites, and lots and lots of caffeine I think I'm addicted to the stuff ) so bear with me if it seems a little off. All mistakes belong to me… as usual. Also it's longer than the others as I didn't want to do another chapter for just a few lines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was still standing on the porch ten minutes after he had sent Kate inside. He was torn between making the decision of who's heart to break, his, Kate's or Gibbs's. He was tired and sulky and all he wanted to do was go home and spend quality time with Kate. He knew however the person who would make that last decision was Kate and his happiness was determined by the choice she made.

Abby had seen him exit the house with Kate and she had returned a while ago, but Matt was still outside in the cold. She made her way outside to see what he was up to. When she came up to him she saw that he was lost in thought, focused on nothing in particular and very, very cold.

"Hey why are you still out here in the cold?" she asked softly not wanting to scare him out of his thoughts but loud enough to get his attention. "I needed to answer a call" he lied to her, knowing she would have seen right through it. "Come on Matt, what's really bothering you?" she asked again thinking whether she was doing the right thing or not.

He exhaled slowly, and looked straight at her. She immediately saw the defeated look in his eyes; he was a man who looked like he had just lost everything. "Why don't we go back inside for a bit and then you and Kate can leave, seeing that you're heading back out in two days time" she offered. It was not much but at least she saw that he needed to spend alone quality time with Kate.

"Abby could I ask you a question?" he started just as she was about to walk away. "Sure, shoot, what's on your mind?" This was a start, and at least he was not bottling everything up as she knew Gibbs was doing at the very same moment. "Do you think Kate will be happy with a man like me?" he asked sincerely "She seems a little uncertain about her decision to settle down… "

"I don't know if it's settling down that is scaring her or maybe it's settling down with me that's the problem area," he continued to ask her voicing his fears. "Matt Kate is a very private person, usually guarding her feelings, keeping her private life private so I'm not really sure," Abby replied not wanting to break Matt's heart or Gibbs's trust in her. Gibbs had told her about the incident in the elevator a few weeks ago and swore her to secrecy and she was not going to break his trust.

"Come on lets go back inside, it's really getting colder now," Abby said taking his hand and leading him back inside the house. He took up the empty seat next to Tony and settled down on it avoiding Both Kate's and Gibbs's questioning looks. "Matt I thought you bailed on us!" Tony said as soon as Matt was somewhat comfortable. "I needed to answer a call and it took longer than I thought it would," he smiled.

They continued to joke around, laughing and drinking more than necessary enjoying the ease they had developed through the evening and even Matt seemed to be less tense. Suddenly in the middle of one of Tony's jokes Gibbs's front door swung open and in stepped a girl not much younger than Kate and Abby. Looking at her Tony inhaled sharply and Kate and Abby just rolled in eyes in acknowledgement to Tony's behaviour. A stupid grin had settled across Gibbs's face with the arrival of the girl and it made Kate a little uneasy.

"Hi Ducky good to see you after so long," she greeted the doctor sweetly and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hello Addison my dear, yes it has been a while hasn't it?" he greeted back. Then she turned and looked at Gibbs "do you find something amusing Special Agent Gibbs?" she challenged him. "No as a matter of fact I don't." "Then why do you have that stupid grin all over your face?" He didn't reply just leaving her there waiting for an answer but not breaking the eye contact they had.

The rest of the team just sat looking at the two of them, all of them speechless. No one had ever spoken to Gibbs in that tone or manner before and they knew Gibbs would never allow anyone to talk to him like that. This was totally not like Gibbs They all had different thoughts running in their minds; none of them had the courage to voice them though. Kate was growing increasingly uneasy with the interaction between Gibbs and the girl.

"Hey I thought you were leaving to go on holiday today, how come you're still here?" he asked. The weather decided to ruin my plans," she said sadly and looked a little disheartened but got over it just as quickly. "But you were looking forward to going on that holiday for months now and I was happy that I would have gotten rid of you for at least three weeks." "Sorry sweetheart! I guess the powers that be didn't want to separate us for that long and he knew that you wouldn't be able without me for that long." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Anyway how was your day?" she asked, looping her arm around his neck as she leaned onto him for support. "It started out crappy, and then got worse, but improved for a while after that and now that I have you next to me it's way better than this morning. Although I'm not so sure what it'll be like when I finally go to bed." "Why?" "Because I don't know in what mental state you people are to leave me in."

It was only then that she noticed the rest of them sitting there. She looked uncertainly at him, "Gibbs am I interrupting something?" "No Addison you're not, we were just taking some time-out form the hectic workload. Come and join us it'll be fun!" Tony had blurted out before Gibbs could even think of an answer. Oh Tony you are so…" Kate could not think of the right word at that moment.

"Good looking" Addison suggested. "Excuse me?" Tony – he's good looking, well built, witty, funny, and fun to be around at times, talks way too much and is very overconfident and vain. He's kinda like Johnny Bravo." Kate and Abby giggled trying to keep their faces serious. She saw the two girls laughing and said "I wouldn't giggle too much, I'm sure I can come up with something for you as well."

She was talking way too fast, like she was trying to catch up with a racing train. Ducky also noticed she was drinking way too much of the fizzy drinks. It looked like she really didn't care what flavour it was just as long as it had the main ingredient in it which at this point in time was – caffeine. It seemed as though she had gotten hooked onto it in a matter of hours, as she never drank fizzy drinks before.

As she reached for another cup of coke Gibbs stopped her! "That is it no more caffeine for you" "Aww come on Gibbs I like it. You don't seem to be shouting anyone else for their caffeine addictions" she said looking straight at Abby, and Gibbs knew that she was right, but that didn't stop him from giving her the stare that Matt had received earlier and Tony was always on the receiving end of.

"Yes Uncle Scrooge" she said in a small voice "you always know how to take the fun out of everything. It's no wonder Huewy, Duewy and Luewy like spending more time with Uncle Donald. No offence Ducky," she looked at Ducky her eyes smiling. "None taken my dear," Ducky replied smiling equally as much as her. "Wow Boss, She pegged you correctly and she has the perfect name for you as well… wish I could have come up with that," Tony smirked seeing that Gibbs could do nothing to defend himself.

"Tony if I were you I wouldn't say any more," McGee warned Tony when he saw the scowl on Gibbs's face. "Yeah Johnny for once in your life listen to Dexter!" "Dexter?" Abby was intrigued. "Well he is the genius around here after you off course. His mind is always working on something and he's continuously trying to improve stuff that he's working on when he's not doing fieldwork. McGee turned red within seconds and all he could say was "At least I'm not Johnny Bravo" which instantly wiped the smirk off of Tony's face. "That's it McGee stand up to Johnny," she encouraged McGee.

She looked at Abby, "you my lab tech, tattooed, very bouncy gothic chic are very clever, sensitive and probably the only one that knows what's going on in everyone's lives. You don't like not listening to Gibbs, love ganging up with her" she pointed at Kate "and making fools of Johnny and McGee, but would do anything to anything to keep them safe." "So what do you think fits me best?" Abby asked eagerly. "Dr Jean Gray" the girl replied. "And she's like super cool and she has super powers Abby," Tony added.

Finally she settled her gaze on Kate taking in her body language and facial appearance, sensing that she was hiding something. Kate knew that she was trying with all her might not to let anything show but she was not doing a good job of it and it was too late. "Well what do we have here?" Addison put Kate on the spot "I think you are the young boys' ultimate dream chick!" she giggled as she saw Kate start blushing immediately.

"You are a normal plain Jane by day, dealing with the everyday troubles that normal people have but have an alter ego that keeps the boys interested and intrigued in you. You are the super sexy, ass kicking, crime fighting heroine of the modern times… Kim Possible." Kim is definitely the HOTTIE" Matt said from his corner. "Matt" Kate warned him. "It's not like I'm lying, Kim is sexy, although I can't say anything about her sidekick," Matt concluded.

"Neither can I" Addison said "although Jonny here fits that profile as well. Scared of bugs but still trying to be the hero." "Yeah and now all we have to do is get him that thing that's always in his pocket he regards as his best friend," Kate giggled. Ha….ha….ha very funny Kate!" Tony snapped.

Addison stopped whatever she was about to say and instead looked toward the brunette, "Kate?" she looked at her straight in the face. "Yes" Kate replied uncertainly. "Wait let me get this straight, you're special Agent Caitlin Todd?" she asked again disbelievingly. "Want to see her ID? Tony asked. "OH yes most definitely." Kate produced her badge and ID and Addison studied it well before handing it back, a very naughty smile playing across her face.

"Do you know something we don't" Tony enquired always ready for new information on Kate and her life outside of work. "Depends on how much you know Johnny!" she replied playfully. "Why don't you tell us what you know and then we can judge form that how much we know and what we need to update ourselves on" Tony suggested. She stole a glance at Gibbs, who was now looking a little ruffled and uneasy. Damn this was going to be good but it had to be drawn out at length so that it could have the effect she wanted.

"So Kate" she started and heard Gibbs groan but she continued anyway "how long have you been working with Uncle Scrooge here?" "Just onto two years now." 'And you find him okay to work with?" "He's not that bad, although he can be unbearable at times. But DiNozzo beats him at that so I guess I manage with him and he's not all Uncle Scrooge all the time just by the way!" Kate defended Gibbs.

"Really? What makes you say that?" "Yeah Kate what makes you say that?" Tony enquired also intrigued with Kate's answer. "Oh yes I forget you're never on the receiving end of one if his head slaps or the famous 'Tony glare' like Probie and I. Actually I've never seen Gibbs ever look at you like he does at the rest of us, and it's not the same way he looks at Abbs either." Tony thought aloud.

"Okay DiNozzo that's enough" Gibbs looked very anxious as he saw the red tinge creeping up Kate's neck and cheeks and he was sure if he felt her ears they would be burning. He had to stop this now before it got out of control and drove Kate away. Then he noticed Matt was watching him closely and he knew that Matt knew something was going on between him and Kate.

"Matt why are you so quiet? You're marrying Kate so you should know what she thinks about all of us, since she shares everything with you… except food" Tony joked. Addison looked up to see Matt sitting quietly in the corner. "Matt I didn't know you were part if the team." "I'm not Addison, Kate and I are good friends so I'm here with her."

"Wow you subjected yourself to the teams' taunts and threats all for Kate, I'm impressed" she said. "So when are you two getting married?" "Nothing is certain and we haven't actually set a date yet," Kate intervened looking at Gibbs as she spoke. "You seem very undecided about this decision Kate." "Well it is a lifelong one so ten years down the line I don't want to have regrets. I want to think it over carefully and then make a decision."

"Oh yes I have something of yours Kate and I need to return it before I forget," Addison informed Kate making the brunette wonder what it was that Addison had of hers, since she had never me the girl before. Addison walked toward the door and picked up something that was leaning against the wall. Kate drew in a sharp breath as she realised what it was and wondered to herself how Addison had got a hold of it. "It was on the floor behind the trunk of your car, or well I think it's your car." she said answering Kate's unasked question.

"You have got some serious skill here Sketch Girl, does your alter ego Kim Possible know about this hidden talent?" Kate turned crimson within seconds and lowered her gaze avoiding everyone's inquisitive looks. Gibbs shifted slightly in his seat trying to maintain his serious expression but couldn't help giving a lop-sided smile as he remembered the repercussions of finding Kate's sketch of him that day in the elevator.

"Did you guys know that Kate could sketch this well?" Addison asked the rest of the group. "Well we knew that she could draw but we're not sure of how good she is since we only saw a drawing of one of the suspects before, and Tony lusting after girls and one of Abby as Batgirl but that's about it." McGee replied "however if you show us what new ones there are inside there then we might just see how good she is," Tony continued.

Tony tried to grab the sketch pad out of Addison's hand, but was smacked on the back of the head by Gibbs. "DiNozzo" he growled "it's not yours so don't touch." "Won't happen again Boss" came the automatic reply Tony was so used to saying - it was like second nature to him. "Hey Gibbs why are you getting so edgy about it? Let Tony see it if he wants to… it's not like Kate isn't talented." "Addison don't you dare!" Gibbs threatened. "Okay I think there really is something we don't know about Probie."

"I'm thirsty," Addison declared "i think I need another coke," she said as she stood up. "No way!" Gibbs blocked her way to where all the drinks were on the table. "Take your pick Gibbs, either I get more caffeine or Johnny and McGee get to see Kate's sketchpad and I'm sure they'll like what they see!" she challenged him. He moved away immediately when he saw the mortified and terrified look on Kate's face as he knew Tony would never let her live it down if he saw the sketch she had done of Gibbs.

"I need coffee" Gibbs said as he stood up and made his way to the door grabbing the sketchpad from her. Before he exited the house Matt stood up and followed him, "mind if I join you?" he asked. "Guess not" Gibbs replied nonchalantly not stopping to wait for him. The ride to Gibbs's favourite caffeine dealer was a silent one, each of them contemplating what to say to the other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move but it had to be done. Once Gibbs had got the fix to his addiction he looked slightly relieved and was in a somewhat better frame of mind on the way back home. Matt remained in the car, as he saw the pad on the rear seat his curiosity got the better of him and he flipped through the sheets, stopping when he came to the sketch of Gibbs and drew in a sharp breath. Kate really did like this guy a lot.

Sitting in the passenger seat with the rest of the drinks Matt kept glancing at Gibbs thinking if he should just ask Gibbs outright about him and Kate or beat around the bush. He decided to ask outright, though he was not sure if he would be able to handle what Gibbs told him. It would hurt like hell to hear what was going on there but he realised that three lives were at stake here and if one wrong decision was made more than three lives would be ruined.

"Gibbs?" he started. Gibbs merely grunted in response. "What do you think of Kate?" Gibbs pressed the accelerator harder being caught off guard like that. "She is a really good agent, she has he best profiling skills and she is a very hard worker always completing the tasks allocated to her," he continued rambling on about what a good agent she was and tried not to focus on the kiss that they had shared in the elevator or the few earlier in his bedroom.

"Then you don't find her attractive at all?" Matt knew he was really pushing Gibbs's buttons but he needed to know everything before he made his decision. "What do you mean?" Gibbs asked. "I mean, on a non-professional basis. Like when you guys are not at work? Do you ever think what it would be like if you were married to her?" "I'm not marrying her, Matt, you are!" Gibbs said harshly and he knew that he shouldn't have.

"Gibbs don't make the same mistake that I made" Matt continued. "Excuse me?" Gibbs was flabbergasted. "I made the mistake of calling mine and Kate's friendship a love relationship and trying to convince myself that, that is what it was. Don't you go and give your love relationship the name of friendship, because all it will do is cause you hurt and pain in the future," Matt finished. Gibbs was stunned, he did not expect Matt to do or say what he had. He had just practically given Kate to him, without a fight.

"What makes you think that I am remotely interested in Kate or she in me?" Gibbs continued indifferently toward Matt. "Besides the fact that you two are the only two people in that entire house that disappeared at the same time and that both of you have 'hickeys' that weren't there earlier at the office… And let's not forget that she drew a sketch of you. We've been friends for years and she has never once tried to sketch me – ever," Matt trailed off. He saw the look on Gibbs's face and knew that he had hit the mark.

They pulled up outside the house twenty minutes later and Matt reminded Gibbs "remember Gibbs don't make the same mistake," as he exited the car and walked up the pathway leading to the house leaving Gibbs trailing behind him deep in thought. Gibbs was not sure if Matt was being serious or not or even if he just wanted to see what he had thought about Kate or if he even thought about Kate outside of their work relationship.

Upon entering the house Kate looked up at both men and the relief of both of them still being in one piece and alive was evident on her face. She hoped that Gibbs would not be mean or rude to Matt as he was known for being like that with people he didn't know or like. "Don't worry Kate I'm still alive," Matt smiled at her, "and you were right Gibbs is not Uncle Scrooge all the time, he got you guys coffee as well" he smiled at her.

"Anyway Kate I need to get going, I received a call earlier and they need me urgently at work and no it cant be postponed or delayed even for five minutes," he answered her question before she could even voice it. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked. "Actually no I'm flying out to Vegas tonight and then to London the day after tomorrow." "When are you coming back then?" she asked baffled. "Kate" he took her hands in his "I'm not coming back - this time I'm leaving permanently."

"Hey there's no need to get so upset, besides we can always keep in touch via email and telephone and you can always come and visit me when you're on holiday." He pulled her toward him for the last hug that he was ever going to receive from her and whispered in her ear, "don't forget to bring Gibbs as well. I'll be waiting for the two of you! One last thing that sketch you did of Gibbs was really good. You do have skills Kim Possible" he said picking up on their earlier name giving game.

"Now go on there is someone waiting for you," he released her allowing her to go to Gibbs. He grabbed his coat and made his way outside toward the freedom he desired from the strangling feeling he had at that moment and knowing if he didn't leave now he would regret his decision. He had made his choice and now he had to live with the consequences. His heart was shattered but Kate was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

"I guess we should be leaving as well," Abby decided for the rest of them, "since it is a week night and we all do have work tomorrow." They all filed out of the house one by one greeting Gibbs and then driving off in their different directions to their homes. Kate was the last to leave and before she could Gibbs grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, "come on there's something I want to show you." He led her toward the basement and descended the stairs to his 'second bedroom'.

"Wow" she said as she saw the huge skeleton of Gibbs's boat – his pride and joy. "That's what they all say!" he played along. She walked up to one of the ribs and ran a finger down it, feeling the smoothness of the wood, "you do all this without power tools?" "Yep" he came up close to her. Changing the subject completely he asked once again "So Kate where do I stand now?" "Well Gibbs for now we're in your basement…" she started but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Okay, okay" she put her hands up in surrender and closed the gap between them.

Putting her hands on his chest she gripped his shirt lightly, pulling him toward her and pressing herself into him. She placed kisses on his neck trailing to his shoulder and the front of his chest finally moving toward his chin and toward his mouth. Leaving her one hand on his chest and moving the other to the nape of his neck, she pulled him down to her level and crashed her mouth on his taking all the pleasure he offered in kissing him to her hearts content.

He in turn snaked his arms around her back and shoulders, using just enough force to keep her mouth glued to his until he was satisfied with kissing her. "Now that I finally got you" he whispered in her ear, in between kisses "I'm never letting you go!"

"Likewise" she responded giving him another passion filled kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks that's it for this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and it lived up to everyone's expectations.

Tell me what you guys think by pressing the little button at the bottom of the screen that says review and leaving something for me to read, Cheers

hellraiser


End file.
